1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pulsimeter for portable use, and more particularly to an improved pulsimeter provided with a pedometer.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 14 and 15, there are shown conventional pulsimeters. Such a pulsimeter 100 of FIG. 14(a) is a wristwatch provided with a pulse measuring function, which includes a display 101 on the face thereof for displaying a clock and the number of measured pulses, and a pulse sensor 102 having light emitting and receiving elements to be touched by a finger. As the pulsimeter 100 is put on a wrist and a finger is put on the pulse sensor 103 as shown in FIG. 14(b), a series of pulses are detected from the finger and the number of the detected pulses are displayed on display 101.
A pulsimeter 110 shown in FIG. 15(a) on a front side thereof is provided with a display 111, providing a wristwatch and a pulsimeter. The pulsimeter is connected with a finger cuff 112 wrapped around a finger so that pulses can be measured by a pulse sensor 113 disposed on the finger cuff 112 in FIG. 15(b).
The pulse sensor sections of pulsimeters 100 and 110 of FIGS. 14 and 15 have constructions as shown in FIGS. 16 and 17, respectively. In FIG. 16, pulse sensor 102 is mounted on a board 108, and a housing 106 is provided with a dustproof and waterproof window 107 opposite to a detection surface of pulse sensor 102. A board 115 mounted by a pulse sensor 113 is sandwiched between external and internal cloths 116 and 117 forming finger cuff 112, exposing pulse sensor 113 through internal cloth 117.
The pulsimeter 100 of FIG. 14, however, has the disadvantages that the insufficiency of shading due to the construction of pulse sensor 102 disposed on the face makes the pulsimeter easily subject to external lights, such as sunlight and fluorescent lamps, whereby the pulse number is measured erroneously or cannot be counted. The portion of finger's touch including dustproof and waterproof window 107 does not the configurations of the fingers, well and the sensitivity of pulse sensor 102 is lowered by window 107 covering the detection surface of pulse sensor 102 to reduce light passing therethrough, resulting in inaccurate measurement.
The pulsimeter 110 of FIG. 15 in which pulse sensor 113 is disposed on finger cuff 112 has good shading as compared with the pulsimeter of FIG. 14, but is still disadvantageous such that the shading is insufficient because the finger touch portion including pulse sensor 113 is hard to fit a peripheral configuration of a finger and sufficient contact area and pressure is not applied to pulse sensor 113 by the skin of finger. Accordingly, the measurement by the pulsimeter is inaccurate or impossible to be executed because the obtainable signal pulse is small. Moreover, since the finger is bound by finger cuff 112 during the measurement of pulse, the freedom of the finger is restricted and wrapping the cuff around finger is troublesome. The wire 114 connecting cuff 112 with the main body is obstructive for carrying the cuff with pulsimeter 110, and separate carriage of finger cuff 112 and wire 114 is also troublesome.